


Looking for a Captain America/Avengers Fic

by MysteriousRaven13



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousRaven13/pseuds/MysteriousRaven13
Comments: 1





	Looking for a Captain America/Avengers Fic

I need help looking for a fic and would greatly appreciate any help in finding it.

I remember (vaguely) the story involved Steve Rogers who came across a young girl (was actually a young woman) who was homeless and did not talk - though would whisper if she had to. Eventually it is discovered that the young woman's voice hypnotize/entices men (members of her family had the same gift). Steve was able to resist her voice (for the most part) and Bucky was immune due to his time as Winter Soldier. I think the young woman had faked her death or something in Texas to escape a Mayan or Aztec-type cult and moved to New York.

The story was/is a work in progress when I came across it last year. I don't remember if I read here or on FF.net (or somewhere else). I thought I had bookmarked it and saved it as a favorite but I have not been able to come across it so I would really appreciate any help in finding it.


End file.
